Valentines For Sakura
by blackkunoichi
Summary: Just a cute, fluff filled oneshot involving our favourite ninja and the best day for couples! It's a Sakura and Kakashi Valentines Day


This is just a little oneshot I had in mind to celebrate the day of all couples. I mean how can you celebrate SakuKaka without writing a valentines day fanfic! hope you enjoy!

* * *

Valentines For Sakura

It was a light wintry day throughout Konoha on the 14th of February. In a lone apartment, a pink haired woman had awoken to the sounds of the birds chirping. The bright day had begun. Sitting up groggily in her bed, she rubbed her dark eyes gingerly and blinked a few times before shifting her half lidded eyes to the calendar on the wall.

' CURSES! Valentines Day already… oh well might as well try to make the day worth it,' she thought bitterly as she eyed the heart laden day with distaste. In her opinion, Valentine's Day would be better if it had been blown off the face of the planet. Not only was it totally pointless, but she detested the fact that, much to the dislike of admitting it, she was disappointed she wasn't able to celebrate. Now, it wasn't as though she didn't have men chasing her constantly and it wasn't as though there weren't thousands of roses and chocolates sitting outside her front door already.

No, those small nuisances only added to the disappointment. She didn't care for anything she was given, she only longed for that ONE special person that she wanted to be with, the person that made her insides swirl with excitement, that one single male that made her actually try to attempt to look more than moderately beautiful. But she pushed that aside quickly before she fell headlong into daydream. Of course she had that one person in mind, but the reality of their being together on this day was zero to none. She suspected he didn't even recognize this day as anything special. But she couldn't blame him, he was usually that oblivious to any important matters of the heart.

So, rising from the tangled sheets, she made her way grouchily to the shower and pulled her nightgown over her head before stepping under the jet of hot water, rinsing away the weariness of morning. After washing, rinsing and repeating, she stepped out onto the tiled floor and dried herself with excessive force before searching for something comfortable and warm. After all, Konoha was blanketed in the delicate white flakes of the winter snow. She briskly pulled a white turtleneck over her delicates and put on a pair of black formfitting pants.

She quickly dried her hair and made her way through the quiet house and prepared herself a small breakfast before pulling on her white gloves and white coat. Stepping into her tall boots, she strapped them before pulling the fur-lined hood over her pink tresses and stepped out the door. As she suspected, her porch was cluttered with numerous romances; roses of every color and heart shaped boxes undoubtedly filled with her favorite chocolate. She lifted her feet carefully over the clutter and made her way out into the snow filled street. Her feet shuffled through the thick layer that had settled and made her way toward the clearing she was known to linger in on any given day. It had been her personal training area as well as a place where she could hide from anyone she was avoiding, and now it seemed that, if she didn't desire the mobs of men to ambush her, she would have to retreat there.

Walking through the remotely sparse streets, she passed an open café, the couples filling every table on the outside patio. Sakura smiled warmly, noticing her favorite energetic blonde and her shy friend enjoying breakfast in each other's company. Since when had Naruto gotten the courage to ask out Hinata? Sakura just laughed inwardly at the red faced Hinata who poked her fingers together as Naruto scooted toward her, a purple rose in his hand. She couldn't help but feel the small pang of jealousy hit her as she watched Hinata's eyes light up as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling the surprised fox boy into her embrace. But she deserved to be with Naruto, so Sakura quickly dismissed her annoyance and walked on.

Making her way through the thin layer of trees that lined the entrance, she quickly entered the meadow unseen and made her way to its center. Lifting her eyes to the clear skies, she let her self succumb to those daydreams she often found herself lost in these days. Always she was alone in her dreams, in a meadow much like this, but filled with extravagant flowers. Their silky petals would caress her bare legs as she walked through their budding faces, her eyes closed in peaceful dreams.

And there he would be, the mysterious pursuer of her thoughts. His handsome features vague and unrecognizable, but obviously handsome in her minds eye. She watched as his exposed eye crinkled in what she regarded as a warm smile, his arms extended to her, capturing her in a gentle embrace. She would smile against his chest, lifting her face to meet those amazing eyes filled with nothing but love for her. And then he would whisper the words she craved. The outline of his lips just recognizable through the thin material, they would part to speak…

" Sakura?"

Her eyes suddenly opened at the sound of her name. Her heart seemed to race dangerously in her chest as she tried to calm herself from the shock of an intruder to her daydream. Would she ever get to hear those words? Each time she would get closer to hearing them, but there was always something to stop him from speaking.

" You startled me, sensai," Sakura said as she turned with the light blush on her cheeks from being discovered in her inattentive state. And like in her dream, his eyes would shut and crinkle at the edges in a smile. She couldn't help but feel her knees go weak, but she managed to maintain her stance as his eye opened and came to rest on her. He closed the small gap between them with a few steps and peered down at the young woman who gazed back into his eye.

She felt her face warm with a blush as he lifted his hand to her face, gently brushing back the delicate silky pink strands. Even from the touch of his gloved hand, she felt the butterflies take flight, her stomach stirring with anticipation.

" Why are you out here alone, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura's emerald eyes searched his own. She smiled as his lips uttered her name. Such a lovely sound on her ears to hear her name. His deep voice resounded in her mind as she felt herself floating, but managed to make herself seem as calm as possible on the surface, although the delirious smile didn't help her from hiding her contained joy.

" I was just thinking," she sighed. A gentle crisp breeze swept her hair back, the pink strands riding the air before settling against her back. And he couldn't help but stare and she closed her eyes, the ebony lashed resting against her ivory skin. His hand itched to reach out and touch that skin, but he refrained as her emerald orbs fluttered open.

" Beautiful, isn't it," she whispered, her soft lips forming a smile that turned knots in his stomach. All he could do was nod as she giggled, her hand brought up to hide her toothy grin.

" Sensai, what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked curiously, bringing her hand away from her mouth to reveal her pink lips.

" When will you learn, Sakura? I'm Kakashi," he said smiling with a light chuckle. Her face instantly lit in a gentle blush, the red staining her pale cheeks gracefully. Removing the glove from his hand, Kakashi moved to touch her cheek, to feel the warmth emanating from her flesh. Her eyes widened at the contact, but she remained gazing at the silver-haired man before her as his thumb brushed over her skin.

" You never answered me Kakashi," she insisted as his finger traced over her lips. Her breath became strained as his soft touch ignited the desire in her. His head lowered till his forehead was pressed gently. And like in that dream, her heart would race faster and faster as she could feel his warm breath mingling with her own, even through the mask that hid his face, she could feel it. Her lips pouted slightly as he watched her carefully, examining each line of her features, him mind memorizing the slope of her neck, the supple rise of her pink lips, her small nose that fit her face perfectly. It was almost to much to remember, as though he would have to see her face each day just to remember her beauty.

" I came here for you Sakura. Do you know what today is?" he asked as her eyes closed, her lips just asking to be taken by his own. Her silence told him she knew, she was waiting. His hand traced its way up her arm, his hand wrapping gently around her back, pulling her closer. A small gasp escaped her lips as she lifted her arms to rest around his neck. Her green eyes opened momentarily to watch as he pulled the mask down from his face, revealing what she always desired to see. It was almost breathtaking to her, he was in one word… perfect. His handsome face resembled that of a man her age, his strong set jaw and soft lips calling her eyes to them. She didn't know if she could tear her eyes away, but she felt the contact of his mouth on hers and her eyes instantly drifted close.

It was like heaven, if that was even fathomable. His lips moved rhythmically with hers, his tongue licking her bottom lip. Shocked at the sudden sensation, she let a breathy moan escape her lips, his tongue instantly slipping inside to explore her mouth. The instant his tongue brushed over hers, she felt her knees go weak as she lost herself in the bliss of his touch. His hand ran lightly over her back, his fingers entwining themselves in her silk strands. She didn't know if she would last on her own legs as their kiss escalated, his hands pulling her body firmly against his own. The delirious taste of her lips left him breathless and the feel of her warm fingers tracing circles against his neck made him ache to taste her skin. Leaving her lips momentarily, he gazed down at the dreamy eyed kunoichi, her half lidded eyes still glazed over with the passion of the moment.

" Kakashi…" she moaned as he bowed his head to trial his lips over her peach flesh, his tongue flicking over her supple skin. Bringing his lips along her jaw, he met her lips once more, the lightning of the heated moment coursing through them both. Each breathless, they parted slowly, savoring the contact before gazing into each other's eyes.

" I hope my valentine was good enough," Kakashi said with a smile on his lips, Sakura returning his smile.

"More than good enough," Sakura said with a coy grin before lifting her lips to his and losing herself in the bliss. Now, she didn't know much about romances, but she no longer had complaints for the day of hearts. ' Thank you Kakashi,' she thought with a giggle as she parted his kiss and dragged him back through the village to the comfort of indoors.

END!

* * *

Damn I hope all you liked that…. Just a bit of fluffy for Valentines! Love the pairing Kakashi and Sakura, way kuwaii and besides, Kakashi is super sexy and Sakura is the irresistible kunoichi! What better than warming up the winter with a steamy romance one shot! Just o let you know this didn't side track me from the 12th chappy of Sakura No Yousei, but I had to celebrate the cutest day for couples! 


End file.
